Burning in This Love
by Saya
Summary: [SmoAce YAOI WARRNING] Ace watches his brother being happy with his second in command and thinks about Smoker... with a small help from Nico Robin and Nami,... finding out that... it's not good to ask advice from women O


Title: Burning in This Love  
Author: Creazy Sisters ( Saya and maharet Ishtar)  
Pairing: SmoAce, some ZoLu  
Rating: for now is pg13 but in future will be R and NC17  
Part: 1? - not much... but...better put the ?  
Disclamer: çç not ours... çç belong to Oda çç  
Beta: devlinnreiko  
Author's Note: Maybe the chars are quite OOC, but this is our first fic on Smoker and Ace, so bear it with us... Saya had Ace, while Maharet took Smoker... for the others we exchanged quite a lot O

**Burning in This Love**

_**By Crazy Sisters**_

The sun was on the horizon; slowly it was going to bathe in the sea like a big cookie, and then vanish in the water and disappear behind the line that divides the sea and the sky, to stain the sky with an unnatural color of red, as if a god injured itself and a drop of its blood had fallen to give it that ethereal hue. The Going Merry was sailing the blue water that was become calmer, even though there was still a light wind

On the edge there was a traveler, who was seated on the deck, his chin supported on the palm of his hand, of which his elbow was resting on his knee. Orange hat on head, torso nude and on the back a tattoo that showed he belonged to Whitebeard's crew. His dark eyes were watching his little brother attentively; in truth he was watching the captain of the ship he was sailing on in that moment, who was having fun with his second in command, known also as the most frightening skilled swordsman, only after Mihawk.

What Portgas D. Ace was observing was the way of the two; how they flirted, without in truth making it obvious. By now everyone knew about the relationship that was between the captain and his second in command, even if many thought that it was a platonic one… because of the naïve enigma that was Monkey D. Luffy. Ace wasn't angry about it. He knew well that Roronoa Zoro was a great partner for his brother. Perhaps the only one to have succeeded to understand him... even if it was difficult to understand how he managed it… maybe after all, it was love.

Ace sighed again, watching the two and how they had fun. Zoro was almost asleep and Luffy was bouncing on him. While he was attentive in watching, a beautiful woman approached with graceful step. So it was something unexpected when two hands took off his hat and a calm voice came to his ears.

"Those two will never grow sick of one another." Nico Robin said while she played with the other's hat. The black haired man did not raise his eyes. He knew well enough the owner of that voice.

"I would have never thought that I'd say it, but in this moment I am envying him." Ace said continuing to look at the genuine expression of the younger. Robin look at him surprised.

"Why?"

"Look at him, happy between the arms of the man whom he loves. Besides even if he is naive, I know that Luffy loves Zoro truly." He concluded with his eyes still on the two lovers. Robin approached the boy and sat down near him.

"Yes me too. Sometimes I also envy that, their total happiness and that they love each other so deeply. Ace, don't you have somebody that is in your small burning heart?" The woman asked. Ace, for a moment thought about it; indeed he had stopped to think about it more than he would like to admit it. He looked up at the sky watching a cloud pass by that resembled quite as it was smoke.

"Perhaps…" Was the only thing he said, surprising even himself when in his mind appeared the image of Smoker.

Robin seemed to perfectly understand the thoughts that Ace was having and smiled lightly observing the clouds herself.

"Those clouds seem nearly like the puffs of true smoke."

"What do you mean to say by that Robin?" The black haired man asked looking at the woman quietly afraid about what she wanted to say; absently noticing that she was wearing her usual cowgirl outfit that was so sexy on her. She laughed and let the hat fall again on its owner's head.

"Me? Absolutely nothing. However do you allow me to give you some small advice?"

"Mah, even if I say no, I know you will say it. Beyond the fact if I want to hear it or not, and besides I know that whatever you'll say won't be stupid." He answered returning to look at his adorable brother and his companion. Robin approached him, so close that Ace could smell the flower perfume she was wearing.

"To stay here and thinking about it, will not help. The best thing you can do is to act and go to your beautiful taisa and ask him what he wants. Now, I'm going because I have to finish reading a book." With that said she stood up and headed towards her cabin. The black-haired continued to stay there, but his look was again on the sky and the clouds that looked like smoke puffs. In fact, those clouds seemed to be like Smoker's cigar smoke puffs.

He relaxed a little to think about everything; his hands behind his head while he stretched there and continued looking at the sky, while in his mind was echoing Nico Robin's words: "go and ask your beautiful taisa what he thinks."

Ace continued thinking about it. Did she think about it when she said those things…that Smoker was a marine and he was a pirate, and not a stupid whatever pirate, he was second in command of the Great Whitebeard. Like there could be some chances for them to be together. Besides, Smoker was anything but lover boy.

The truth was that Ace liked that he was grumpy and rough. He also loved his honesty in the corrupted world of the marines, and besides he was also physically attracted to him. That man was always setting him on fire, if the synonym could be used. A light smile stretched on Ace's face. When he asked himself what the hell was happening, knowing that he would not surrender in front of something stupid like '_I'm a marine you are a pirate and it would never work'_ thing and besides he was curious about Smoker's reaction when he'll introduce himself in his cabin.

He rose with a leap and with his hands in his pocket he headed towards the rums that the crew used, and where he knew he would find Nico Robin.

"Nico, we need to speak."

The woman closed the book she was reading and she straightened in the seat.

"Tell me Ace, what do you need? She asked smiling at the black-haired.

"Let's put it this way; I want to ask taisa what he thinks. I know that where we are headed his ship is there; the truth is I could go on that ship alone, but… I need something so that they don't recognize me, some plan from a female mind." He said leaning on the wooden wall, but still his black eyes were fixed on Robin. She watched him for a while, always with a smile on her face

"Eh yes. It would be quite a problem if he found you before we want him to and throwing you from the ship. Let's see, we want a sure way for this…" She said before she began to think about it.

"I knew it was a good thing to ask a woman for advice." Ace laughed. Robin looked at him licking her lips.

"The problem is the ugly personality your taisa has." She said emphasizing the adjective "yours".

Ace had to snigger.

"But his personality makes everything more fascinating." He answered her, and he was amused about everything. Robin's eyes sparked lightly.

"You have a point."

"So, what's your advice for me? How can I go to him?" He inquired still with a smile on his lips. But in that moment Nami arrived, without even looking around.

"Robin, do you think…" she stopped noticing Ace and looked at him quite suspicious.

"I hope I didn't interrupt something." She continued while she looked again at them again. Robin rose from her seat.

"Don't worry Nami. Anyways I finished the dress you asked me about. She answered the orange-haired girl and headed to the wardrobe.

"You finished it already? I owe you, Robin!" Nami said with hearts in her eyes at Robin. Ace was still there looking at them, knowing when they were finished Robin will tell him what she has planned. Robin gave to Nami a beautiful dress, a simple one, so Nami could do whatever she wanted in it.

"Sanji will go over head over heels about this one, you know." said Robin and Nami just looked at her in a strange way. It was difficult to say what exactly she thinking.

"If you need something Robin, just ask, ok?" The black haired woman seems to think about it, and then smiled.

"You can help me with the problem that affects little Ace's heart." She said. For a moment Ace just watched her shocked, while Nami turned towards him with a smile.

"Oh so you finally decided to go and try to catch the big bad taisa, huh?" She asked him quite amused. It seemed she was waiting for this to happen for quite a long time. Robin had to laugh at that comment.

"You see Nami, we have to show in Ace on the ship without risking him to be recognized." Ace then thought that maybe two female brains would be better then one, and besides Nami was the queen of trickery. He refused to answer the orange – haired girl, who turned again and looked at Robin, with the expression she always had when she was thinking.

"We could dress him as a marine, but, there is a problem, when they find it out, he would be thrown overboard, or even worse, he could be arrested." Robin agreed.

"Considering the fascinating bad temper that the taisa in question has, we absolutely have to find another way." Nami continued thinking about the problem when her eyes have fallen over Ace legs. Her look became intense, causing Ace to look down to see what the hell was wrong with his legs.

"Do you have something to share with us Nami?" asked Robin curious about it, but Nami just asked.

"Tell me Robin, what do you think about Ace's legs?" She inquired with a smile. When Robin looked at them… they were long and seemed quite fragile…like those…

"…of a girl." Robin whispered and turned to the orange-haired girl.

"Nami you are a true genius."

The navigator just smiled.

"I knew you would understand what I was thinking." Suddenly Ace looked worried at the two of them and his smile died. He licked his lips and gathered the courage to ask.

"It's not what I think it is…is it?"

Robin smiled and said what Whitebeard's second in command was afraid to hear.

"The only way is to dress you as a woman." said Robin as though there was nothing strange about it. Ace watched the two of them, knowing it was his own fault, because he went to them to ask advice.

"So tell me… what would a woman in distress do on a marine ship?"

At that point Nami smiled and said, "I know they will stop at Sanktlu port in order to make a stop for supplies. The day before, from that port they will leave with a larger ship of navy in order to take a wealthy woman to Saha, who must catch up with her husband." Robin agreed with what she was saying.

"You can say that you have to take something to that lady, that she forgot… or something like that."

"You aren't joking on this are you? You really think I can become a girl in distress… me…a pirate… dressed as a girl? Look at me… I have muscled arms, and tattoos over my back and my arm, how can they not recognize me?" He stuttered and tried to escape Nami and Robin's paws.

"Oh com'on Ace, don't try to find excuses. You'll be a fine lady. I promise you. And we'll dress you so sexily that your taisa will be without words."

"We'll do a fine job with you, so when he sees you he'll jump you."

"Hey, I don't wanna be a woman when he jumps me. I want him to like me as I am." Ace said. Well he was thinking that he didn't really want to dress as a woman, but he knew if he wanted to be alone with Smoker, he needed to do that.

"Ah that's not our problem. We'll make you a fascinating woman but for the rest… that's in your hands." smiled Robin.

"How much time do we have till Sanktlu?" asked a blushing Ace, who had already given up at what he was going to do, but maybe it would be fun. Nami answered.

"Tomorrow morning we'll be there. The Going Merry will be hidden, and we have to make a stop for supplies, so you'll have all the time to prepare your self to the intrusion on his ship so you'll have to decide what to say exactly."

"We on the other hand have to do the most beautiful dresses we can." The black-haired boy looked at them surprised.

"What do you mean dresses? How many are you planning to make? Don't I need only one?" It was Nami who answered his questions.

"No, you'll need lots of them, and besides we have to work on your educations as a girl as well as how to walk, talk and all of those things. If you dress as a girl, you have to behave as one."

Ace looked at her with a smile.

"You surly are a magician in disguise, but remember I'm a great actor too. I observed lot of woman, and I'll just need to look at you two to become the perfect girl. However, how will I introduce my self when they ask me?" Robin seemed to think about it and then answered.

"Aideen Flame. Believe me, this name is something that suits you." She said answering his question, while she took out all of her working material.

"Nami, it's time to begin. Take the measurements and then I'll think what kind of outfit to do him." said the black- haired woman while Nami begin working on measuring the boy.

End 1


End file.
